


The Wife's Slave

by writerjein



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, CEO, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, LGBT, Mistress, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spy - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjein/pseuds/writerjein
Summary: After Avatar Aang failed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai, the remaining Earth and Waterbenders were forced into slavery by the Fire Empire.   Korra is a slave to the heir of Future Industries, Asami.  Mako is married to Asami and is the son of yet another wealthy CEO, Varrick.Mako has a secret.  Korra has a secret.  And Asami is clueless.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Mako & Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets people, both new and old

"Asami, this is Korra, your personal slave. She is a talented water bender that is capable of both healing and fighting". Hiroshi looked more interested in Korra than Asami.

"Father..I told you I don't need one," Asami ignored the girl in front of her as if her presence meant nothing.

 _'Maybe we were on the right track.. She's treating me like a lowly slave,'_ Korra was optimistic, to say the least.

"Asami! You were nearly killed by a gang of thieves two days ago. As your father and your boss, I am commanding you to listen." Hiroshi's voice echoed through the halls, he was filled with emotion. One could only guess what would've happened if his remaining family were to get killed by yet another group of radicals.

"You will take in this slave and she will follow you wherever you go. You will have her by your side at all times. If you ever leave her side then I will confine you to this mansion and fire you from Future Industries, since you clearly can't listen."

Korra felt out of place. She was caught in the crossfire between father and daughter.

"But father-"

"Enough!" Hiroshi yelled. His white streaks fell out of place and the room ran silent. In an attempt to regain his composure he took a breath and adjusted his gold-plated glasses, smoothing his hand over his hairline. "I care about you, dear. This is for your best interest," and then the man left without another word. His absence had said it all, Asami had a new slave and Korra was employed.

For the first time ever Asami looked at Korra. Her face was similar to the ancient Kyoshi warriors. Painted and blank; free from any notable emotion. "Let's go then... slave." Although that was indeed what Korra was, her implication of status still stung. _'This will be fun,'_ Korra thought as she followed shortly behind Asami.

The hallway was long and spacious, making the distance between the two girls more exaggerated than ever.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked. Asami snapped around and her hair hit the poor slave in the face.

"Let me get this clear. I don't want you. Just follow me and keep quiet." Korra rubbed her cheek recovering from the attack, "Yes ma'am." Asami scowled and continued walking down the hall.

✦✦✦

Asami's room was almost as big as the foyer. Her bed was covered in scarlet red, it was as if a giant died from blood loss on the mattress. Nearly every piece of furniture was laced and rimmed in gold; It was as if the Satos had a burning desire to show off their wealth while simultaneously blinding all who entered their _humble_ abode.

Korra's new master was currently seated at her desk while Korra stood awkwardly at the door. After they had exchanged their first few words, Asami no longer addressed her newfound shadow.

_'It would be nice if she gave me an order or something. I feel as useful as a single yuan in their bank account'._

The only sound was the friction of a pen scraping against the rough surface of paper. Korra began to fidget and after a while gave in, plopping down on the floor. She didn't care how unprofessional sitting on the floor looked, there wasn't anything else to do.

There was no clock in the room, probably because there was no need when you had an army of devoted servants to remind you of your schedule. When to eat, sleep, and work. Korra had yet to see any of Asami's, but Hiroshi always had a small platoon following him.

Once in a while, Korra would hear footsteps plotting down the hall and the occasional scratch of Asami erasing something off her page, but other than that the ambiance never changed. Korra had entertained herself by counting these disturbances, but it could only last for so long. After what Korra had assumed to be three hours she fell asleep. Luckily it couldn't get worse than this. If Asami were to wake her up and yell at Korra for taking a snooze on the job then it would've been a massive upgrade whatever they were doing right now. Something is better than absolute nothing. But the yelling never came and Korra was left to her dreams.

❀❀❀

"Are you ready?," a calm voice asked. The person sitting in front of Korra was dressed in a black leather trench coat, a fedora, sunglasses, and a mask to complete his ambiguous aesthetic. He was her boss and she knew nothing about him other than the fact that he liked to make ill-timed jokes. If only she was able to match a face to the personality. Korra had imagined what he would look like without his getup, either a scrawny old man, or a tall little kid, no in-between.

"I guess," she replied. Even if she wasn't, she would most definitely be kicked out of the van.

"Good enough for me. Just don't blow your cover, I would hate to kill you!" The masked man was only half-joking, but it was as inappropriate as a trench coat in an alleyway. ' _I wonder if he wears clothes underneath,'_ Korra pondered. ' _Gross, but now my interest is piqued'_.

The driver yelled at us to hurry it up and the masked man opened the door. Although his face was obnoxiously hidden, Korra could tell he was giving her a mocking smile, "I heard some slaveowners have the weirdest kinks. Have fun!!"

It was nice to know that even when his beloved lackey was being sent off on one of the longest and most risky missions of her life, that his humor never failed to make matters worse.

"Aw- fuck you" Korra quickly left the van before she could catch any more of his snide remarks. But his wittiness was faster, "You might wanna save that for the Satos". Korra grunted, but before she could find her rebuttal the van was gone.

' _Damn they couldn't wait to get rid of me'._

The shack she was dumped in front of would easily place in the top 10 of the shadiest places in the Fire Empire; with its rusted roof and moldy wooden frame. Korra thought for a second if what she was doing was really worth it.

"Fuck it," she busted through the door, knocking it off its hinges. Sometimes she fails to acknowledge her own strength. 

Three pairs of eyes glared at her. They didn't seem all too that happy with her actions. "You can knock," a guy with sideburns stated. Before Korra could mumble an apology they jumped her; bagging her head and binding her limbs.

❀❀❀

"Geez I apologized, plus it's just a door you can buy a new one. To be honest, it needed to be replaced anyways, I did you a favor, you should be thanking me!" Korra was not helping her case at all. Instead of trying to smooth things over, Korra just riled up her captors even more. "Can we just dump her off already," a familiar voice pleaded.

It seemed as if everyone was frothing at the idea of ditching the poor girl. Judging from his gruffy lilt, it was the man with sideburns from earlier.

The car swerved and a new, feminine voice took hold of the conversation, "Can you drop it, it's just a door you man-child." Korra had assumed that this woman was the one driving due to the distance in her voice. They've only been on the road for ten minutes, but it felt like they had spent all their past lives together, and not in a good way. Korra could tell that everyone in the vehicle was sick of one another.

If someone crashed through the window and offered just five yuans just to slap someone, without a doubt they would hand out Kyoshi-sized slaps to each other like it was on sale. Loyalty meant nothing.

The silence meant a truce and the conversation was left alone. The Door Killer was stuffed in the back of the vehicle like unwanted baggage, still blinded and bound, but made no attempt to escape. They were on the same side after all. Korra thought all of this was unnecessary, but her advisors thought otherwise, they tended to be on the safer side of things.

Insignificant grunts like Korra were constantly held in the dark about important matters. All she knew is that her mission was to spy on some business man's kid. These people were just as insignificant as her, maybe even less so because their excuse for a job was to transport her.

Ever since the reign of the Fire Empire, earth and water benders have become enslaved, to not only ensure that no one would try to overthrow them, but to also to create a social hierarchy in which Fire Nationals were on top. Obviously, that would cause some problems so people like Korra, Masked Man, and grumpy gang here banded together to take this tyranny down. Or at least die trying. No wonder everyone here was so sour; we were bound together by a similar weakness that tortured us all, hope.

To sum everything up, someone somewhere pulled some strings and now she was becoming a slave to her target. The shady trio would be posing as slave traders and Korra their product. Whoever planned this was not playing around. Definitely not Masked Man, Sideburns, or anyone else here, they were too unprofessional for that. It was hard to believe that the White Lotus actually had members that took their jobs seriously. But then again, it's not like we were getting paid.

❀❀❀

"We are here, now get out you peasant," Sideburns was way too into his role.

One of the three members ripped off the bag on top of Korra's head and she let out an exaggerated gasp.

' _Slaves are treated like shit so I should play along'_ , the afresh peasant reasoned.

Korra was shoved out of the back. Taking in her surroundings she deducts from the lack of skyscrapers and the surrounding run-down buildings that she was underground. The shady gang stood within arm's reach and Sideburns still held onto her cuffed arms. Korra could finally analyze the gang's faces. The lady driver had long black hair and olive green eyes. It turns out that Sideburns had more facial hair. _'Dammit Goatee Guy would've been better_ ' And the silent third member was a tall bald man. A diverse group to say the least.

"Ah you made it," a new face grinned excitedly at the menagerie of outlaws.

"Yes, traffic was... not too bad," the apathetic driver attempted small talk with the man, clearly not her strong suit - or she just didn't like him.

"Ah- ok. Let me see the slave!," the buyer seemed a little too giddy. Korra silently prayed that the man her group was currently talking to was not her new master.

His nose hairs and stubble was already too difficult to ignore _, 'I can't imagine serving him for the rest of my life. I would rather die. Screw the mission'._

It suddenly occurred to Korra how unfair her job was.

' _While I suffer in silence, all they get to do is lurk in the shadows, drive cars, and complain about doors? Definitely not fair!! The bald guy doesn't even participate in their group activities half the time'._

A suitcase snapped close and the deal was signed. "Pleasure doing business with you three."

The gods have spoken, her future was set. Instead of enjoying her last few minutes of freedom, she wasted it on complaining. He smiled and grabbed hold of Korra. From one creepy old dude to the next, it's like she was a Pai Sho tile.

✦✦✦

Korra jolts awake. The red and gold singes her eyes for a bit, but within moments she is able to fully recover and remember where she was. In Asami's room, more specifically on her floor. Korra looks to the other side of the bedroom. It's dead silent, no more writing.

The sun was setting and its last few breaths of light were peeking through the curtains. Korra stands up and nearly tumbles over- her legs were asleep. _'How long was I out?'_

Asami was still in her chair, but showed no sign of movement. She was either asleep or meditating.

_'Nah, the Satos aren't spiritual people'_

The bender shakes off the numbness, taking small steps over to her master. Korra was able to see what she was working on- a drawing. The lines were thin and precise, the shading was generous, and it had annotations all over the page. Her penmanship was just as sophisticated as her etchings, like it was a reflection of her.

The paper was unfinished, but it looked to be some sort of prototype for a new model of Sato-mobile. She had a whole stack of other projects below it, but Korra didn't feel like prying. Ironic considering that was what she was supposed to be doing. Korra had a knack of ignoring her responsibilities.

Snapping her eyes off of the art, she noticed the position she was tucked in. _'It would suck to hear my master complain about back and neck problems so early in her life'_ So Korra snaked one arm underneath her legs and the other around her shoulder. With one swoop she was able to lift her up. Asami was lighter than expected. Korra had no clue if girls were naturally this light or if she was just too buff for her understanding.

Once they were up, the muscular slave quickly and gently laid the beautiful maiden down on the mattress behind, not wasting any time. The arm holding her legs was released. But the other was stuck underneath Asami's weight. Korra attempted to quietly pull out her limb without disturbing the girl's rest.

' _Shit this would look bad if anyone were to walk in...'_

Korra tugged again, but before she could gain real progress- she was pulled down. Now only a couple of inches separated the two girls.

Another try and she might wake the sleeping giant. She couldn't do anything in her position.

The heiress laid on top of her arm and she could feel her delicate breath hit her neck. Korra hadn't noticed it earlier- probably because she never bothered looking, but Asami was stunning.

Her features were perfect. Even in her sleep. The amber light peeking from the velvet curtains hit Asami's porcelain skin as if it were a blessing from the spirits. The sight was unreal. Korra felt like a filthy robber who committed the crime of laying her unworthy eyes on such beauty.

Soon a soft voice scared the trapped slave shitless. Asami was talking in her sleep. _"_ Stay _,"_ the sleeping beauty demanded. Korra couldn't help but smile. She was the same in her sleep. Strict and bossy. At least she was consistent with her demands.

Without warning, arms and legs wrapped around the poor slave who was just trying to do her job. Korra's smile quickly faded. Asami was now coddling Korra as if she were a teddy bear.

' _I'm screwed,'_ Korra thought. ' _Knowing how protective her father is, he would probably put me in a guillotine if he heard of this.'_ At least she would get killed for a different kind of treason, not by getting caught for being a spy, but for messing with his daughter.

Everything was escalating so quickly. If this ordeal happened to someone else, Korra knew damn well that she would laugh at the unlucky bastard.

She lied in defeat, weighing her options. If Korra were to yank free then definitely Asami would wake up and realize what was going on. Guillotine. However, if she stayed then maybe she would have a chance. It was slim, but eventually, Asami would have to let go. If she woke up before then, she could say goodbye to her neck, but it was her best bet.

Asami's embrace was warm. If one were to disregard the circumstances it would be a great feat, but Korra knew better. The warmth was a constant reminder of the danger she was in. It was like fire, warm and pretty, but if you got too close you would burn. Currently, Korra was bathing in the flames.

_Clank._

_Clank._

_Clank._

Korra was a fool. The real danger was not the fire, but a beast that was attracted by the light. As if things could get even worse, slothful steps came from down the hall. Korra knew exactly where it was heading.

_'Monkey feathers!!'_

The steps gradually became louder and louder. It stopped. For a whole moment, the world ran silent. Although it was unlikely Korra believed that the person outside died on the spot.

But that was wishful thinking. The knob twisted and clicked. As if the door knew her current predicament it moved ever so slowly; like the extra seconds would make a difference.

Maybe it was just a servant. Maybe they would understand and not say anything. Maybe. Her whole life ran on a maybe.

As if the gods had heard her cries, arms pulled away and Asami flipped to the other side. Her master being an active sleeper was both a blessing and a curse.

A foot was already stepping into the room. She had to act now. Korra had half a millisecond to pull her body from the bed and to set herself in an inconspicuous position. The floor was good enough.

_'Funny. After all of this, I still end up in the same place'._

"Pardon me, Miss Sato" A well-dressed butler walked in. His hair was smoothed back and his green eyes were welcoming, but at the same time decisive and purposeful. It's as if everyone in this house had something they were hiding.

 _'Unless the spirits have descended upon this barren land and guided this man into an etheric state to bust in here, I will murder him with my bare hands,_ ' Korra was still holding a grudge from the unnecessary panic he had caused her. She was inches from Vaatu's doorstep.

"She's sleeping. What do you want?" The butler was taken aback by the sudden reply. "Oh, I didn't see you there..."

Korra stood up, muffling her mouth in surprise. She knew that moronic mug-

"Bolin!?" This earthbender was Korra's best friend and fellow member of the White Lotus. Once again she was left in the dark about their plans. How could she not know that Bolin was here with her this entire time.

"Korra!" His voice was dripping in excitement. Luckily Asami didn't wake. Korra hugged her friend and motioned for them to leave the room. Korra didn't want to wait and see what a grumpy-sleep deprived Asami would look like.

They crept into the spacious hallway and closed the door behind them. Bolin was sure to look around for any stragglers open to eavesdropping on their conversation. "It's nice to see you again! How long has it been? Three months?"

Korra smiled, "I stopped counting after one. Anyways why are you here?" She didn't bother dancing around the topic, dashing straight to the point.

"No time for small talk with your ol' pal Bolin?" He cooed. Korra didn't seem to care too much, they would have plenty of time later to catch up. They had more important matters to discuss.

He shuffled forward and spoke just above a whisper, "Hiroshi is my target. But we have to meet up with the Boss before we start on anything." The sudden mention of their boss, Masked Man irritated Korra. _'If he told me all the information from the getgo then we wouldn't be in this mess. I swear he does these things just for the fun of it'_

To say she was confused was an understatement, "I thought this was a simple mission to keep tabs on Future Industries. What do you mean 'start anything' And why didn't I know you were here?"

"Y'know how skeptical the big boss man can be, never doubt his reasoning dear sister." Footsteps could be heard rounding the corner. They couldn't stay like this for long. Any amount of suspicion was no good for their plans, no one could know of their partnership.

"I can't say too much right now, but it turns out we have to do a little more than keeping tabs. Next week we will rendezvous with Boss and then he'll explain". Korra had more questions, but she knew they were walking on borrowed time. "Alright"

"I have to go, but remember. In three weeks meet me at the back of the mansion, then we'll escape together. Goodbye, my Wittle Water Bwender" The old nickname pissed Korra off, but it also brought a smile to her face. It was good to have him here. Although these circumstances were not ideal, it was better than nothing. Who knows what kind of shit they would end up in and if they would be able to walk away from it.

Korra watched as her best friend trotted away. 

"Who were you talking to?" 

Korra's heart dropped at the sudden accusation. She slowly whirled around, "Ah- Asami... I thought you were resting.." Korra gave a smile to the heiress as if that would ease her bitter mood. Korra silently prayed to the great spirits above that she didn't hear her and Bolin's conversation.

"A butler stopped by. He wanted to talk to you, but I turned home away for... obvious reasons" Asami's hair was only slightly disheveled, but other than that she looked like she looked just fine. _'I guess beauty rest is actually a thing'_

The master crossed her arms looking more commanding than ever. "Father told you to not leave my side, if he saw that, he would've wanted both our necks"

Korra was unable to respond, but it didn't matter; Asami was mad and there was nothing Korra could do or say that would change that. _'That totally slipped my mind, I didn't know he meant that literally'_

"Since you seem to be doing nothing, why don't you clean the washrooms. Our poor servants need a break. You're a waterbender, make yourself useful for once" _'For once?' I'm just following orders! She told me to stand there and do nothing! Argh-!!'_

"Doesn't that mean that I will have to leave your side?" Korra asked. Her demand was quite contradicting considering she was telling her to do something that initially got her punished.

"Are you questioning me? Hiroshi is out for the day, and there is a washroom on this floor! Go, I don't want to see you"

To Korra this whole ordeal was out of hand, but then she realized that she was a slave and that in reality this would've been considered an act of kindness. Other slaves might have been beaten for disregarding their master's law and that's not even including questioning them as Korra had done.

"Apologies, Ms. Sato"

_'I liked it better when she didn't talk to me, or when she was sleeping...'_

Like an uninvited guest, the image of the sleeping heiress popped into Korra's head. She stood flustered, unable to make eye contact with the girl she had just been in bed with moments ago.

"Okay, then get to work already!!" Korra scurried away and Asami went back into her room to continue her prototypes. 


	2. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra learns something about Asami, but at what cost

Korra's back hurt from sleeping on the floor. Her mind was fumbling through yesterday like a picture book.

When the sun set and the day began anew, Asami shut herself in her room and continued the same boring activity from yesterday. Luckily for Korra, she was saved by a tour of the mansion.

_'Turns out I can't leave her side unless I want to spend hours cleaning their obnoxiously large washrooms OR if Asami intentionally sends me away'_

"Greetings, Korra. I am Opal, the Satos' secretary" This girl was just as sophisticated as everyone else in this house. She was dressed in a dark green blazer and a long black skirt. Her lime green eyes glazed over Korra as she extended her hand. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Opal"

The girl's darker complexion and eye color led Korra to believe that she was of Earth Kingdom descent. That could only mean that she was a non-bender. No earthbender would be able to hold such high status.

The secretary led Korra down to the elevator, out the foyer, and into the front yard, beginning the tour from the outside. Once they were a couple of steps away from the main door, Opal spoke again, "This is the main gate. We always have at least eight guards on watch. Although we are a great distance from the city, Hiroshi values safety before all else." She spoke like she had done the tour millions of times before.

Korra already knew the whole layout of the mansion, but Opal didn't need to know that. Instead, she kept her mouth shut and played along, passing the rows of topiaries and different variations of peony flowers.

Opal walked out the gate and a couple of paces down the hillside. She pointed out and down to the harbor below. "That's Sato's personal harbor, we park our waterborne vehicles there". The aerial view of the sea looked amazing. She could see the city to the far left, mountains to the right, and the ocean in front of her. A small sound of astonishment escaped Korra's lips.

Opal and Korra made their way back into the mansion. The entire first floor had fancy heirlooms to show off their wealth, such as paintings, vases, and scrolls. 

The foyer was the most interesting part of the entire floor; with a pair of twinning grand staircases brimmed with gold and outlined by domestic flames.

The next few floors were of a similar aesthetic, red carpet, red wallpaper, and an occasionally gold dragon here and there. The rooms they passed were for some higher-ranking guards and servants. The second floor had a kitchen that went downstairs into the dining hall. The third floor was all Asami's and the fourth was Hiroshi's- unsurprisingly she wasn't allowed on that floor. 

The rooftop was a secret garden with a dragon fountain in the center. The Sato mansion was nothing short of extravagant.

Once the cruise ended, Opal said her goodbyes and they parted ways. Although their interaction was short, Korra had a good impression of the girl.

"Are you finished with the tour?", a demanding voice asks. Korra could tell who it was just by the sudden change in atmosphere.

She turns around, "Yeah, your secretary did a good job of that". Asami looked at Korra with an analytical glare, prying into her ocean blue eyes for any sign of deviance. Korra could do nothing but stand there inconspicuously. Once Asami dropped her suspicions, she dropped her hostility.

"We have a meeting later today. You are coming. Get ready" Asami went back into her room.

_'Using complete sentences wouldn't hurt'_

Korra had a hard time grasping the idea that she was a slave and that her master could do whatever the hell she pleased. She was lucky Asami wasn't one of the slaveowners Masked Man had described.

✦✦✦

"So... Who are we meeting again?" Korra tugged at her seat belt. It was too tight for her liking.

"Varrick, he is one of the richest men in the world and he controls the entire shipping business. Just do what I told you yesterday- Stand there and don't say anything" 

Asami was less bitter towards her, so that was a plus.

_'I should learn more about this Varrick guy, he seems important'_

The car came to a stop and the chauffeur slid open Asami's door. Asami exited first, then Korra. Soon the pair were followed by two men dressed in red armor and the dumbest looking helmets Korra had ever seen. Of course, Hiroshi would order more bodyguards for his daughter. She never had any freedom. Korra almost felt bad. Almost.

After she had finished judging the Fire guards' appearance, Korra scoped the area. It was like second nature to the water-bender. From her position, she was able to find three different exits/entrances. Less guarded than the Sato mansion, but Korra wasn't complaining.

This home was notably as extravagant as Hiroshi's, but less red and more blue. Varrick was part Water Tribe. Korra had wondered how he came to such power knowing that the country he lived in was the enemy.

_'They had destroyed our culture and enslaved our benders, how can he willingly live side by side with them?'_

Large bushes and fountains welcomed the guests as they passed by the gate and eventually made their way to the door.

Korra threw even more suspicion on Hiroshi because he had built his home on the outskirts of the city instead of in the richer interior as Varrick had. Commutes were definitely shorter- it took them a good hour to drive into the city.

Slavo City was a prospering capital built up from an early Fire Nation colony back at the beginning of the 100 Years War. It was near a harbor and because of that, it was a hub that exported and imported many goods, making it the richest city for miles.

"Welcome, Welcome" Varrick had surprised the group from behind. Luckily he wasn't a criminal sent to kill Asami because then Korra and the two other guards would've been fired and possibly murdered by Hiroshi himself. He was a nonbender, but his ability to hide his presence was on par with a couple of guys Korra knew.

"Hello, Father Varrick," Asami greeted. Her mood was way more delightful than what Korra was used to.

 _'Father? Did she hit her head? Or is this some weird Fire National custom, to greet older men as their father,'_ Korra was lost, but she refrained from asking any questions. Disappointing Asami was not on her to-do list. For now at least.

Asami and Varrick continued to share small talk while Korra and the two chicken-pig heads trailed behind. _'The tassels make them look like chicken-pigs and the red doesn't help at all. What was the designer thinking?'_ Korra busied herself with meaningless observations.

The group entered the manor's lounge. It was decorated with Water Tribe artifacts. It has been years since Korra had seen any piece of her home. 

"So how's my boy doing? He's treating you well I hope" 

Varrick's gait made him look like he was skipping on air. The guy was definitely a unique personality.

Asami looked disappointed, but sounded less so, "He's off on another trip again. He sends letters occasionally" 

Korra wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on. Something the White Lotus did not know of or failed to mention to her.

Korra nudged one of the rooster heads, "Who are they talking about?" She needed more intel. It was the whole reason she was here after all.

The guard clicked his tongue as if the touch of a slave was enough to start a plague. 

"Mako, Asami's Husband" He had a temper, but he realized that giving the slave what she wanted would make her go away.

Asami and Varrick were lost in their own conversation while the guards stood firm like statues at the door.

"You're funny. She's not married," Korra had to hold in a chuckle. _'He's got jokes for a stuck up ash-maker. I would've known if she was married'_

Now the other guard joined the conversation, "Your joking, slave. I know your kind doesn't get educated, but this is common knowledge. Even a snow peasant like you should know."

"What?" Korra fought to keep her temper in check. The urge to drown him with her 'snow peasant' abilities were now more prominent than ever.

He stepped into Korra's face, caressing her cheek as an act of superiority 

"I said what I said. Do I need to dumb it down for you... Your kind is inferior. Learn your place and stop talking out of hand"

Now he had done it.

Korra was protective over her people, their honor was the last thing they had left. 

When the Fire Nation invaded the Southern Water Tribe during the 100 Year War, the helpless woman, children, and non-benders came to repel the army to their very last breath. Many died and the lucky few survivors became enslaved. The odds were against them, but pride was everything to them. 

To Korra upholding their righteous image meant the world to her, she would not let their mockery stand.

Korra grabbed his neck and tossed his helmet off so she could see his pitiful face. Although he was taller, her pure strength held him up a couple of inches off the ground.

The world around her disappeared and at this moment, her only goal was to hurt the man in front of her.

It was so easy to talk shit to those below you. He didn't personally participate in creating the Fire Empire, so why did he have the right to act better than her. He was just born in the right place at the right time, he was privileged, but he didn't deserve it. Her people, although in chains, had more reputable qualities than Fire Nationals ever could.

His face ran red then purple. From the look in his eyes, one could assume he was already witnessing his earliest memories in his next life. Maybe he would be reborn as a peasant- To learn how it was like for the rest of us unlucky bastards. Korra's grip tightened. She would make his passing to the next world quick and painless.

A swift fist blasted Korra in the jaw and she stumbled to the side. The impact had caused her to release her grip. Eyes were everywhere. Varrick, the other guard, and Asami were all looking at her like the monster she was. If they didn't believe Water Tribe descendants were savages, they definitely did now. The pulsing of her face and the red of her hand was all numb. She had messed up, horribly. She had lived up to their expectations. Her honor was dried like the igloos under the wrath of the Fire Empire's rule.

No one spoke. There was nothing to say. Korra hadn't bothered to check if she had actually killed the man, it didn't matter. The deed was done.

Asami still stared daggers into Korra. It hurt more than she expected it would. She looked down at the floor writhed in shame. 

It was only day two and she had burned everything away. Korra would most likely get executed for assault against a Fire National or if she was lucky- tortured in a Correctional Camp. Maybe one day she would be released into the world, but she would be a different person by then. Both fates ate at Korra, the latter more so. If you die it's a done deal, but to be tortured and brainwashed into another person... That was even more frightening.

A sound echoed throughout the building ripping the attention off of Korra and onto the other Water Tribesman. Varrick was laughing. He clasps his hands and wipes his tears. "Well, that was the most amusing thing I have seen all day. Tell me, what is your name."

Korra was caught off guard, everyone was.

"Korr-"

Asami cut in before her slave could finish, "I am so sorry, Varrick. I will have her expelled immediately"

"No need, Asami deary. I want her to stay. Everyone else goes" Varrick motioned to the limp body and the other guard.

✦✦✦

The tension was hot in the air, but it didn't seem to affect Varrick, he always seemed to be in his own world. Who knew what he was thinking.

Asami and Korra had followed him into his office. It was like the room was an extension of his soul. He had random gadgets, papers, plants, and even caged animals everywhere.

He sits on a massive blue sofa, kicking up his legs on the table in front of him. "So. Let's cut to the chase. Asami, what do you want?"

Asami was on the same loveseat as Korra, but acted as if she didn't exist. Her disappointment stung like a spider-wasp.

"We are looking for a partner to ship our new line of Sato-mobiles all over the Empire. Future Industries hopes that we could work with the one and only Varrick Global Industries. We have had many deals in the past and since we are bound-"

Varrick interrupted her business mumbo jumbo, clearly not interested. The two Water Tribesmen had something in common. "Tell you what, Asami. You can make whatever deal you want IF that slave of yours wins the bending tournament next month."

"Bending tournament?" Korra spoke in a low murmur, still feeling guilty for what she had done.

"It's where benders of all types, primarily slaves and those of a lower class come to fight and show their power. Many people like me LOVE to bet on these kinds of events. Seeing you today, I see potential kiddo I like your spunk. Plus It's been a hot minute since I saw another Sounther. It's fate I say. I will bet 10 million yuans on you Kor and if you win I will not only agree to all of Asami's terms, but invest the winnings into Future Industries. It's a deal you can't refuse."

Asami was dead silent. The pure chaos from the Southerners was too much to handle for her. We went from one mess to the next in the span of seconds. No wonder she acted so stressed all the time, business was not for the simple-minded.

"It's Korra, and we have a deal!"

"Great, I will get Zhu-li and we can sign off"

✦✦✦

Asami slammed the car door and Korra caught a glimpse of her bruised hand. It just occurred to her that Asami was the one who punched her.

"Are you insane?!" The woman screamed.

"Maybe..." Korra had made multiple lapses in judgment throughout the day. Accepting a deal for her master was no exception, but her gut was telling her to get more interaction with this Varrick guy.

"I can't even begin to explain my frustrations with you," She said that, but she continued to vent. Luckily the two Fire guards were gone and it was just the chauffeur- who always seemed unplugged from their conversations.

"I tell you to just stand there. To not do anything. How hard is that? Then. THEN! You go and choke someone out in front of my father in law; a highly important business partner. You are so lucky things ended the way they did or I would've ended you myself. How did he even know what tribe you were from? Are all people in the South psychos? Also what made you think that you could accept business deals on my behalf? What if I didn't want to? YOU-You are so...IRRITATING!!" Asami screamed, startling everyone within a two-mile radius, including the driver. Korra had hoped he would crash the damn car already and put her out of her misery.

Complete silence rang in their ears before Korra could muster up a response. "It's the color....dark blue is the South and a purplish-blue shade is the North" Asami had dumped an entire essay onto Korra, but that part was the only part she was able to pick out and reply to.

"You think I care about that!!' Asami spat. "That's not my point. You-" Asami took a long and much-needed breath. She had regained a minuscule amount of her composure.

"Hiroshi will not know about this and you will... You will... just please stay out of any more trouble"

"..Will do"


	3. The Reparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami talk.

Time passed like flowing water, but thoughts clung to her mind like molasses. Korra now had a room. It was the one next to Asami's. Maybe she had gotten so tired of her that she convinced her dad to go easy on the rules. Or maybe Master Asami just didn't want her sleeping on her floor. Luckily it benefitted both of them. A little distance from everyone and a quiet space of her own did wonders for her mind. Korra was able to meditate in peace.

She had lost her temper yesterday and almost ruined everything she and the White Lotus had worked for. _'Never again,'_ she exhaled, fixing her posture and colliding her fists together in a spiritual position that felt natural to her. She needed to purge her distracting thoughts and focus on her main goal. It was bigger than herself and the pride of her tribe. _The White Lotus... What was the actual plan... Why was she watching some random noble and not someone related to the Fire Empire? Were there already more agents on that? Or was this where the big plan was centered around- Future Industries. More specifically the business and economic side of the Empire._ Korra had no clue. She just knew that she was a small pawn of a bigger operation.

The girl was dressed in a dark blue robe provided to her by none other than Opal. The collar was embellished with black stitching and her sleeves were cuffed in white. It was so loose that it felt like airbending whenever she moved. Her favorite part was the two buttons diagonal to each other, settled on her collarbone; it made her feel sophisticated. The entire robe draped around Korra's torso and down her legs, she was not used to this kind of clothing- only ragged shirts and shorts she stole from the occasional panhandler whenever her wardrobe was running a bit thin.

Although lost in thought and eyes shut, she was more aware of the world around her than ever. It was like the air she breathed and the ground she touched were all extensions of her body. She didn't know if this was normal to feel when meditating, but it felt right.

Korra never had a spiritual teacher before. She had once seen an air acolyte while roaming the ruins of the Earth Kingdom. Never talked to her, but the way she sat and did absolutely nothing intrigued Korra. It was like she had completely disconnected from this world and immersed herself into one that was less damned.

The air acolytes were nicer than your average human but still closed off to strangers, like everyone was. Korra wanted to ask her about meditation, but knew that the answer would be a delicate, "no". It was highly unlikely that they would share passage to the spirit world with outsiders; then everyone would escape there and soon even the deplorable Fire Empire. One thing would lead to another and then the spirits would become angered. An all-out battle between humans and spirits. Maybe just fire benders and spirits, but they would definitely drag the rest of us down with them. As if things couldn't get worse.

Korra cursed the last avatar, how could he let all of this happen? More importantly, why did the universe bestow the fate of the word onto some kid? We were doomed from the start. Korra had her doubts about the White Lotus, but they definitely had a better shot than some ten-year-old air nomad kid who refused from harming anyone. Including the man who massacred his entire race. How could someone be so devoted to their beliefs that they'd let this happen? Korra and Aang were complete opposites.

Suddenly a presence joined her. It wasn't what she was looking for, but something that she needed to confront.

"Yes? Miss Asami"

The heiress was dressed in a robe similar to Korra's, but more red, fancy, and frill. A gold embroidery of a dragon wrapped around her thin waist that matched her equally flashy earrings. Unlike the slave's, Asami's robe was tight and it highlighted her hourglass figure. Her jet-black hair was more voluminous and curly than usual and she had on a dark red lipstick that contrasted her emerald-green eyes. She was a beauty. Korra couldn't help but gawk. She didn't want to but there was no helping it; You kind of have to stare at people like her. There was no way of looking without a second glance.

Asami tiptoed behind the door, "How did you know?"

"I felt your energy walk in way before you did." It was true, the meditating had made her hyper-aware of surroundings and now that her eyes were open she couldn't help, but observe.

Korra knew this conversation would be like walking on thin ice. She wanted to repair the damage she had done yesterday and salvage a somewhat reputable image in her master's eyes. No, it wasn't for the mission, she could watch over Asami any day of the week without having to share a personal connection. But something inside Korra made her want to have a modest relationship with the girl. When she had nearly killed the guard yesterday, Asami's disappointment made the blunder hurt more than it should've.

She felt like some shortsighted kid who played with fire indoors, disregarding warnings not to- eventually leading to the entire house being burnt down. In the moment she didn't know how foolish she was. But as always hindsight was 20/20.

Her insides wrench in guilt. _All I ever do is disappoint, I'm useless..._ Korra dropped her eyes to the glossy wood flooring, hiding away the unworthiness behind it.

"I'm sorry... For everything..."

The wood was a dark brown- nearing black. Its shiny exterior is more apparent with the gleam of the morning sun. Even the floors in this mansion were satisfying to look at. The Fire Empress stood perfectly still, not showing any reaction to the words presented. Like a measly _'i'm sorry'_ would repair anything. It was like slapping shit at a wall and hoping it sticks.

Asami stepped forward, her very presence felt like a higher being looking down from the clouds above, scrutinizing her existence. Her height was both alluring and intimidating.

"That's why I am here... I also want to apologize..."

The shit wasn't only sticking, but it gained god-like strength and broke through the wall into another dimension- That being a good thing all weighed on the next few elaborating words.

_'Why the hell was she apologizing? I'm the one who messed up. Is she sending me off to my death? Is that why? After signing the papers for my early reincarnation, she wanted to be at least a bit humane breaking the news- that I'm being sent to a Slave Correctional Camp?'_

"What are you saying?" Korra swallowed, not really wanting the answer to her question. At least now she could have a sliver of hope- that it wasn't what she thought it was. If Asami confirmed her assumption then that would just solidify her fate. Maybe she could run before any guard here could catch her or maybe Bolin or another kind soul from the White Lotus would save her.

 _'Why would they?'_ She thought. ' _I'm dead weight anyways... Maybe it's better this way... I won't be a burden anymore. I'm a liability, they'd just be cutting off a loose end'._

Asami moved to close the door, then turned intuitively to Korra's bed and sat down. She moved swiftly, but the lingering question made it feel like an eternity. The anticipation was running like the perspiration starting on Korra's brow. The slave was still planted on the floor. She looked at anywhere, but Asami.

Her room was less colorful and smaller than the others, but still better than any other place she had holed up in. The bed was only a fourth the size of a master's, closely matching the one other piece of furniture in this room; the greyish-brown drawer. She had few belongings so it was quite pointless in owning one. Korra could tell that they had put no effort into making the room look lively. It was like they had run out of red to flaunt around, so this room was made of the most mundane colors. It matched how Korra felt inside- empty and how much her life had actually meant, nothing.

Asami contrasted everything in the room. She was like a lone rose in a dead field. Why was she here? She could be anywhere else right now, but she was here with Korra. No matter where she was planted she would always gain the attention of those around her. The mundane room just amplified her powers.

"Korra..."

She breathes. Her voice echoed off the silence of the walls. It was feminine, but at the same time deep and sedative. Her tone held no motive. The way she spoke would make the impact of her words less destructive. Korra prepared herself.

"I am apologizing because of the way I handled things yesterday and for not having better control of my guards."

The slave was still on the ground, but her spiritual position had long been broken. To say she was confused would be an understatement.

"I still don't understand- I'm the one who screwed up, I should be groveling right now, but instead you are apologizing to me"

"Those Fire guards, they had a history of starting fights with Earth and Water benders. I should've taken extra precautions. I am apologizing because that incident was a result of my negligence."

Korra looked up into Asami's eyes- genuine sorrow and pity radiated from her. She had empathy for Korra. Not something she was used to seeing in a Fire National. Maybe she had pegged her wrong. Still none of this made sense.

"They provoked you. I should've known better. I'm partially to blame for what happened". Asami's gaze fell back down to her bruised hand as if she were reliving the moment.

Asami was a person with great responsibilities. At the end of the day, she called all the shots and everything resided on her shoulders; to blame something on someone else was just plain bad leadership. Naturally, Asami would take the consequences for all actions, even if it wasn't her doing. Holding such a high position in office meant that she was expected to take care of those below her to prevent these outcomes; It also meant that you had to be two steps ahead of everyone and this time she wasn't. Additionally punching someone to end the conflict was a bit brash.

Korra stood up. She didn't quite agree with Asami's apology, but arguing with her about it didn't seem like a smart move. She had to have swallowed a lot of pride to come here and say such things. To refuse her words would make for an awkward conversation. One more so than right now.

"What did you tell Hiroshi?"

"I told him the truth. Varrick will agree to our terms if we impress him. And we need to win the bending tournament in order to do so" She wasn't lying. Asami was just leaving out some minor details. To Hiroshi's understanding, everything went smoothly. The client was his usual quirky self. The price for working with him was to provide him something he wanted, this time it was quality entertainment. No near-death experiences here.

Asami was now fiddling with her fingers. One pale hand rubbed against a sullied brown one. Her fist still hasn't recovered from punching Korra. The latter didn't even remember getting hit- it most definitely affected the thrower than the receiver. Suddenly Korra felt bad for having a tough bone structure.

"Let me see that," Korra stepped in front of Asami, motioning for her hand. She was hesitant but complied. The bruise was all over her knuckles. It looked like she had run it over with a Sato-mobile.

"...Did it hurt?'"

Asami looked at the impact on both her hand and on Korra's face. "It felt like hitting a brick. I think I hurt myself more than I hurt you" Korra's face looked relatively fine. Only a small blemish was on her cheekbone, but it wasn't that noticeable.

"Next time I have a lapse in judgment- I'll try to be less... dense"

Asami lets out a small chuckle. The joke was shit. Korra questioned why the girl wasted her breath laughing, but luckily it broke the looming tension between them.

The corners of her dark, red lips pulled up higher than Korra had ever seen them go. She was looking beautiful- as always, but with a sincere expression, it was more so. Asami's smile was like a Blue Moon. Only a select few got to see it- and it rarely occurred, but just one glimpse and your attention was snatched away.

Breaking out of her daze, Korra went to work. She bent the water from a tall vase across the room. Only her wrist moved, but it was still quick and precise in calling the substance to her side. She didn't need to do much to command the water around her, she has always had a strong connection to her element.

The clear silver spiraled like a mini globe in one palm and Asami's hand laid on top of the other. The skinship reminded Korra of her first day here. It radiated a delicate heat- as if she was bending fire in that very space. Her warmth was all the same. Korra shook her head before her mind could wander too far.

"What are you doing?" Asami's green eyes laced in uncertainty around the sphere.

"Relax, I'm a healer" Once Asami exhaled the doubt, Korra began. She was sure to be gentle and slow. It was obvious to her that Asami was uncomfortable.

Although she didn't look like it, Korra was an expert in the art of observation. A skill that came into consideration when her boss had given her the job.

One of the first things Korra had noticed about Asami was the fact that she hated bending. Maybe not hate, but clearly wary of the elements and of the ones who controlled them.

Korra didn't have any real evidence for this claim, but actions spoke louder than words.

Initially disapproving of a slave- although it was for her best interest (Korra was a healer AND a master waterbender, very rare nowadays. You'd have to be insane to not want this power on your side (This also came into consideration when given the job. It was like her resume was built for this moment)), avoiding the BENDING tournament although it was a part of a pretty good deal, and now this.

Maybe it was because her mother was killed by a bender. Or that she was recently assaulted by one. Korra didn't know the root of this fear, but it was weird for Asami to keep it a secret. Why wouldn't she want Hiroshi or anyone else to know? What was the motive?

But right now that didn't matter. Instead, she tried her best to make the patient feel at ease.

Korra smoothed the water onto her master's hand. She could feel the girl recoil in shock. The water was cold, and it gave off small vibrations. The sensation was weird at first, but once you get used to it, it becomes one of the most tranquil feelings one could ever experience.

The bubble's glow reflected off of Asami's curious green eyes. Korra could tell this was her first time seeing waterbending in this form. She gained a little confidence from that knowledge.

The water was pulled in a circular motion. The bender was precise, targeting the most important of spots first. Once the bruising had disappeared and the vibrations were less apparent Korra bent the water back into the vase. The bruise was nowhere to be seen. Asami stared at her hand. Korra grinned proudly at her amusement.

"That was amazing. I've never seen anything like it" Asami rubbed her hand and to her surprise, she felt no pain. It was as good as new. Better even.

"Maybe I should start getting hurt more often"

Once again Korra was caught off guard. For such a high class noble to make such a gruesome joke. It was unheard of.

The longer she was around her master the more the image of her changed. She was a work of art constantly being repainted and improved. Every layer and every stroke is more impressive than the last. Maybe this gig wasn't so bad.

For a split second, Asami looked like she wanted to take it back. Luckily for her, that kind of humor was Korra's niche. The irony, the delivery, and not to mention her expression, it was perfect. Korra's lighthearted laugh echoed throughout the room and soon enough Asami joined in. It had been a good minute since both the girls had a moment of peace. They needed it


	4. The Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both husband and wife come to terms with their responsibilities.

I guess a small part of me misses my old life. Not the responsibilities, but the people, specifically Asami. I didn't feel too bad leaving her behind, but she loved her job and who was I to take that away from her?

I'm not a settle down and work-for-the-rest-of-life-kinda guy. I want to travel the world- to live life to the fullest. Getting married wasn't part of the plan.

Luckily my wife was as hot as she was understanding. Once I have my fill of adventure she will welcome me back with open arms.

Currently, Mako was in one of the bigger Earth Kingdom Colonies. He had traveled all over the world these past few months and had no intention of returning anytime soon. Sure his dad, Varrick, and his father-in-law, Hiroshi had plans of merging their two companies after marrying their kids and retiring, but that wasn't really on Mako's mind. Asami would figure that out when the time came. Right now all he wanted to do was to quench his never-ending thirst for pleasure. He had the money and power to do so.

Mako leaned back in his chair to get a better view of the room around him. The lights flared colorful hues and the air was filled with upbeat music. He was sitting off to the side, taking a break from all the partying he had been doing. The firebender was ready to head back to his apartment, but he still needed to do one last thing to make his night complete.

The tall spiky-haired man chugged down the last of his beverage, then stood up as if he were looking for something. His eyes locked on to a girl. She had silver eyes and was dressed in a short skirt with a skimpy top. Feeling his eyes, she returned his gaze and smirked. Mako took the hint, making a beeline towards her, dodging all the arms and legs of the dance floor.

She was even prettier up close. "Wanna get out of here?"

She accepted suggestively, taking Mako's hand as they exited the club. The flashy lights no longer in sight. They left for a secluded place, away from the crowd. The thought of Asami long forgotten.

✦✦✦

I push open the door, "Korra"

She jolts up in her bed tossing the blanket to the floor. Her messy bed head made her look so adorable.

"Sorry. Did I oversleep... Again?"

"No..." I shifted my foot. "Well maybe a little, but we are actually going out today"

"Oh, alright, I'll just get changed first."

She slides out of bed. Her pajamas weren't anything special. Just shorts and a tank top. 'Not anything special,' I repeat to myself. Why was the room getting hot?

Asami clears her throat. " I-uh want you to wear this. We are going to the Company today, so I want you to dress more formally."

Korra nods and takes the heap of clothing. Before she can begin to strip I zoom out the door.

'I don't want to waste any time.. it would be unproductive...'

It's been two weeks since I first met Korra. At first, I didn't like her. She was different from what I was used to. For one she was a girl my age, usually, all the people I hang around are old businessmen (not because I want to, but because I don't really have the time or the motivation to keep a social life). On top of that, she was a waterbender. A race close to extinction. Korra was like an alien to me.

I had this belief in my mind that she was just as prissy as everyone else, like her sole purpose was to take orders. Although I'm not any different, it was just depressing to be around someone like that.

I was the daughter of a multi-millionaire, and yet I was working from the moment I woke to the second I fell asleep. Hell, even my dreams are filled with business propositions. But Korra on the other hand was at the bottom of the barrel when it came to the social hierarchy. Her whole world revolves around her master and my whole world revolves around my job. It frustrated me that no matter who you were, you still had responsibilities thrusted upon you.

So that was why I didn't like her. She was different but still functioned the same. Or so I thought.

When she choked out my guard, at first I was pissed. I made sure she knew it, but deep down I felt relieved. She made a mistake, she acted on her emotions. I believe impulse decisions like those are what make us human. Sometimes I wish I had the courage to do things like that; not to kill someone per se, but to break the dull repetitiveness of life.

"I hope I put this on right"

Korra was dressed in a white button-down and black blazer, matched with black slacks. I might have gone out of my way to pick out some clothes that would fit her. Maybe they fit a little too well because I couldn't stop staring.

I step forward noticing a minor detail. "You're supposed to button this part"

Grabbing the ends of her blazer I piece the two sides together. Her breath hitches at the contact. The proximity soon freaked me out. I step back.

"You look... Good" More than good, but I have a feeling that saying that would make everything awkward for some reason. I guess I'm just bad at compliments.

Korra blushes and her lopsided grin shows itself.

Ah, she's too cute.

"It's uh- time we got moving."

✦✦✦

"Do people normally like dressing this fancy?" Korra looks out the window and at the pedestrians. Of course, this was her first time visiting the city center. It was where all the nobles live, eat, work, etc.

"I think it's more for show. I find it hard to believe that people like to wear that all day. I don't." Both of our gazes lock on the same plump woman- in a frilly dress- that had one too many layers.

Korra chuckles. Every time I see her smile my heart jumps a little. I've never really had a friend to share laughs with before. We were friends... Right?

"I think you should totally try that on,'' Korra points to a man dressed in an oversized jacket with all sorts of shapes on it. The colors were hard to look at. Asami didn't know what was worse, the obnoxiously long shoulder pads or the bottom half of the coat dragging like it were some sort of wedding dress.

"I think the only time I would put something like that on, is if I was held at gunpoint. Even then I would be hesitant"

"Really? I don't think it's THAT bad. You could dress like a clown. People would think you're a fun gal with a heckin nice personality"

"Heckin?" I can't help but laugh at her choice of words. "Who says heckin??"

"Hey!! It's not my fault, I picked that up from Bo(lin)-a friend. Way back. A long time ago."

I raised a brow. It sounded like she was about to say something else.

The car parks before I could think too much about it. The chauffeur opens the door from the outside. His work ethic is quite admirable.

"Well... don't cause any trouble... Again. And try not to talk to anyone. These people can be a bit overwhelming"

"Yes Ma'am," she mumbles, following behind me.

I walk into the all too familiar building. Or should I say skyscraper. At times even I get shocked by my father's success.

The Headquarters of Future Industries was 25 stories tall. Father said he could've gone bigger, but he prefers being closer to the ground. Knowing him, he's all about safety.

I was currently heading into a meeting with the board of directors. And then later I'll have some work to catch up on in my office. I could do all my projects at home, but I don't want the employees to think I'm a no-good slacker- who only got her job because her dad was the CEO. I don't know why I care so much about my image I wish I could just say 'fuck it' and live comfortably, but sadly that will never happen.

Some workers greet me as I pass by the front desk. I wave back, making a beeline for one of the elevators. Korra follows me like a lost little puppy.

I walk into the metal room and press '23'. The doors were made of the strongest steel and the carpet was fireproof. This elevator was probably safer than some homes. Probably more expensive too.

The door closes and we begin flying up. It was just the two of us in this tiny elevator. Every five seconds or so a beep rings, signaling that we have passed an entire floor.

Korra hopelessly paces back and forth.

After eight beeps ring, she breaks the silence. "I'm assuming that means the 23rd floor" She gestures to the orange lit button.

"Yes, that's how elevators work'

"Oh"

"Wait.. Don't tell me..."

I try to contain myself. "This is your first time on an elevator?!"

"What?! Psh- nooo" the tips of Korra's ears run red, clearly embarrassed from her lack of knowledge.

"So, it's either you suck at small talk or your lying to me. No one in my life has ever started a conversation like that, so I'm assuming it's the latter."

I don't skip a beat teasing her. Korra's embarrassed expression is something I could get used to.

"Well sorry not all of us own towers!" Korra crossed her arms and pouted.

Her cheeks look extra squishy, so move forward to pinch them. "C'mon I didn't mean it like that" 

Korra looks up at me despite the sides of her face. The red from her ears moved to her cheeks.

"Why'd it stop?" She asks, struggling to speak properly with her jowls pulled apart.

"Why'd what stop?" The elevator- I was so preoccupied, I didn't even notice the ground below me stop moving.

The doors split open and a well-dressed middle-aged man stepped in. He gives me and Korra a judgmental look, then hits the close button. For a second I forgot why he was glaring like that, then I soon realized- my hand was still on her features. She was a slave and I was a noble. We were too close, both physically and metaphorically.

I stepped back and straightened out my posture, ignoring the questioning gaze from Korra.

This guy was headed to the same floor I was. Just knowing my luck he was probably some important ambassador I didn't know about.

I can only hope he doesn't try to spread rumors about this. That would look bad for the company image; I could see the headlines now: 'The Heir to Future Industries, A Slave Sympathizer?!'

My thoughts and anxiety run hand in hand. I tune out the pings of the lift and soon the world around me.

In what seems like an eternity, the elevator finally hits the designated floor.

The man leaves without another word. I stop myself from thinking too much about him and I exit, heading directly to my office. 


End file.
